Mine
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Hiroto has to shoot a kissing scene with his partner, Izumi, and Kirari is feeling jealous. Though she is the only who encouraged him to do this movie, she can't help her jealousy. Now that the dreaded moment has arrived, what is she going to do? HxK 4evr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** -**This is my first Kirarin Revolution fic and I'm quite glad with it. I just wish to know how you people found it. I know, reviewing is not compulsory but it gives me immense pleasure if you tell me about your thoughts. **

**The characters' personality has been modified a bit but they are the same people that we all love . . .**

**It is not a one-shot. I intend to have this story completed in three to four chapters. I hope I will be granted your full support. Thanks for your attention ~ Eternal Snow-2711**

**MINE**

Kirari's POV

What the heck is wrong with me? It's not like Hiroto has never acted in any of those types of romantic movies. But then why in the world am I feeling so insecure? Oh yeah, maybe it's because he's my boyfriend, and he has to kiss another girl for the last scene of this movie. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be acting like this; being jealous and possessive, it was always Hiroto who acted like that, but I couldn't help it. Even when I was the only one who forced him into accepting the role.

Everything had been going on perfectly until now as today the last scene was going to be shot, the one that I dreaded; the kissing scene. I had seen the script when I had been to Hiroto's place and my mouth had slacked flat-opened. The two actors have to make out for at least three minutes and it is going to be a well detailed one. Darn it.

This movie is going to hit the top as soon as it is released. One of the reasons was because the story was amazing. The other one was due to the fact it featured the well known SHIP's singers. Well, I really hope that last scene will be over soon.

"Cut," said the director, "Well done. It was amazing. Now take a break of ten minutes and then we'll shoot the last scene, okay?"

The lights came back. I freaked out inwardly when I saw Hiroto walking towards me. I hope my feelings do not betray my perfectly cheerful facade or I'll be damned. He reached for my hand and he clutched it tightly. I smiled warmly at him as he blushed. Oh how I love when he blushes, it's a really rare one could see him blush. Even I did not have any idea that he had harboured any romantic feelings for me, until I accidentally confessed my feelings to him.

_Flash Back_

_Hiroto and I had been walking around the same area for about one hour. Chairman Muranishi had decided that we all should have a holiday as we had been extremely loaded this month. So we all (Chairman Muranishi, Kasumi-san, Seiji, Hiroto, Hikaru, Naa-san, Kame-san and I) decided for a trip to Nagoya and everything had been wonderful. That city was such a 'delice' to see. We had already visited the Atsuta Shrine and the Nagoya castle. The Nagoya castle was so beautiful, that we had spent more than half of our day back there. The Atsuta shrine also was worth seeing. It was such a waste that we had not been there at the times of the festival. It would have been perfect. I had wanted to visit the Pokemon-based theme park and the robot musuem, but I found out that they had been closed. I really wished to visit the former. I loved Pokemon, more preferably Pikachu. He is so cute._

_However, in my enthusiasm to pluck and taste those mouth-watering fruits in the forest, that this place is special of; delicious looking round green apples (I just made this part up), screaming to every person to come and eat them, I lost the rest of the gang. The sun was about to set and the sky became more of a reddish brown colour. Though if it had been another day, I would have really appreciated this sight, but right now, I was more focused on finding my way back because if ever I did not, I would not be able to taste the cuisine of Nagoya. We had already planned that for tomorrow and I was really looking forward for it. Damn, I should not have been so greedy. Not only I did not get to eat those apples, I would not even be able to taste the famous local cuisine of Nagoya; the Nagoya meshi. I was really getting desperate. _

_Several minutes had passed and I had already lost hope when I suddenly bumped into a hard surface. I blinked and jumped with joy when I saw Hiroto. He was glaring at me, but at that moment I simply did not care. I hugged him. When my mind finally registered what was actually happening, I jumped back. He muttered something that I did not catch. I asked him to repeat. He replied by growling at me. _

_"Baka," he gritted his teeth, "Why the hell did you adventure in this dark forest at a time like this? Are you that stupid?"_

_"But I wanted to taste the fruits here," I said meekly._

_"Food, food and food. Is that the only thing you can think about? Do you have any idea how everybody is worried?", his eyes were so dark that I could not bear to look in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone. I'm sorry, I really am," I whispered, staring at the ground. _

_"But you're here now, let's head back", I said excitedly, my despair immediately disappeared._

_"We can't," he replied._

_"Can't? But why?"_

_"Use you brain baka. Even I don't know the way back."_

_"You don't? I thought you did. How are we going to get out of this place then?" _

_"And whose fault is it?" he retorted._

_"It's mine, I know," I yelled. I became more aware of the gravity of the situation here._

_Suddenly everywhere was so quiet, that I was scared. I heard air being sucked up and I heard Hiroto's voice._

_"Kirari, are you alright? I didn't mean to. I was really . . . worried for you and . . . Look, I'm sorry."_

_"You were worried about me?"_

_He looked away. I could see the tip of his ear reddening. _

_I foolishly asked, "Hiroto, your ear is red. Did you get hurt?"_

_I waited but he said nothing. When I no longer expected an answer, he muttered, "As if you would care if I'm hurt." He did not mean for me to hear that._

_"What? You think I don't care about you?", I asked incredulously._

_When he did not reply, my fury erupted. "Do you know how much I care about you? I admit you are the one who always save me in times of need, but that doesn't mean that you are the only one who care about me. I DO care. Who in the world would not care about the one she loves? You're the baka one!" _

_He slowly turned around, his eyes wide opened. I calmed my breath and stared confusingly at him. I mentally assessed my speech and my eyes widened in horror.. My mind kept ringing with those words, 'Who in the world would not care about the one she loves?' My face felt suddenly hot and I realised that I must be looking like a ripe tomato right now. I hastily looked away. I studiously stared at the ground. I heard footsteps behind me. But then, I heard nothing. Unable to contain my curiosity, I turned around and my face was directly facing his chest. I allowed myself to look at his face and lingered there. I felt his hand gently holding my head and I was pushed forward in his embrace. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. However, I suddenly felt calm and at ease. I allowed myself to get comfortable. I shuddered involuntarily when I felt his breath right below my right ear. _

_He huskily whispered," I thought you still liked Seiji?"_

_"I had been considering him as my brother since longtime before."_

_"So you love me?"_

_"Yes, I love you," I said, trembling, "But you don't need to force yourself into loving me. I know you don't love me."_

_"You DON'T know ANYTHING. And don't decide for me.", he ruefully said, "I have liked you since we met."_

_"You really do?", I questioned, feeling a bit insecure._

_"If I didn't, why the hell would I say so?" , he retorted._

_"Just assuring myself."_

_"But now, this feeling has grown so much that it has developed into love."_

_"It has?"_

_He then bent to my level and planted a chaste kiss on my mouth. Yes, it had. I answered my own question._

_End Of Flash Back_

We were later found sleeping under an oak tree by Naa-san. Seiji and Hikaru did not stop teasing us for the rest of the holiday. And I had been able to go through the plan, which is to visit and eat the Nagoya's cuisine. I must have been so lucky.

"Okay, let's resume. Hiroto, Izumi, you guys are up.", the director cried in the mike. My reverie was broken and I was now facing the cruel reality.

Hiroto pecked my forehead. I tried to smile at him, but it turned out to be like a grimace. He chuckled and I hastily whispered a 'Good Luck' to him.

I tried to pace myself with the fact that Hiroto loved me and that the scene kiss meant nothing, but my heart would not agree. I braced myself for the worst and the light went off and the spot light was now on the two actors.

The DREADED scene is about to begin. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hello, I'm back. I just wrote this. And I hope you people will like it. **

**I thank all who read this fiction, fav-ed it and reviewed as well. ****This chapter is dedicated to my two anonymous reviewers, **To whom I have no means of contact except when I update a new chapter**: **

**LiveLoveLaugh**** -**** Thanks for the review and not to mention, compliment. I hope you will be reading this chapter. ^^**

**Sabrina**** - ****Oh, you will come to know when you read this chapter. But your guesses are quite good. It's one of them. xD:)**

**Ps: In my story, Izumi is a girl. ^^'**

**Chapter 2**

Kirari's POV

Hiroto had begun saying his dialogues. In a short while, he will be kissing another girl. In front of me. I knew it was just for the movie but I still didn't like that. I sighed. They were now nearing each other. Tears filled Izumi's eyes. She had to act as if she was overwhelmed by the confession of her soon-to be fiancé, Hiroto. Soon-to-be fiancé. I did not like the sound of that.

I have decided, I do not want to watch anymore or it will remain forever graved in my mind. But I could not even leave or Hiroto would know something was wrong with me. I focused my gaze on the Exit door. The next thing or person I saw was Seiji, entering the studio. I forgot to mention. Seiji was the female lead's brother in the movie. He was one of the principal character of the movie, along with Hiroto and Izumi. He did not have any part in today's scene so he could have remained at home. I guessed, he did not to miss out Hiroto's acting. He was really a true friend to Hiroto. Would it be selfish of me to have wished that Hiroto was Izumi's brother in the movie, and Seiji the main male lead? Hiroto would not have to kiss her then. . .

Seiji looked around and smiled gently when he found me looking at him. He walked towards me and I smiled at him. If my boyfriend is Hiroto, that would obviously mean I considered Seiji as just a friend or a big brother. Right? My crush on him died the day I realised my growing feelings for Hiroto clearly overshadows it. Besides I don't really feel anything romantic for him now . . .

I asked Seiji where Kame-san was. He always carried that little cute turtle around. He laughed, quietly of course, at my confused expression and replied that Naa-san was teaching Kame-san 'Algebra' back in the Agency. I laughed softly along with him. His smile disappeared when he looked right ahead of him; where the scene was taking place. I also looked there and regretted that I did. Izumi had now stretched on her toes and was pressing herself against him. I bet she was enjoying that. I muttered as I looked away. Seiji turned his gaze to me and smiled reassuringly at me. I felt a lump in my throat. I realised, eyes wide opened, that I was about to break down. I think Seiji realised that for he placed his arm around me and smiled comfortingly.

"Cut." The director said. Was the scene over already?

He walked towards them.

"Kazama-kun, you were not in the scene. I believe your attention was somewhere else." Hiroto glared at him. And I broke away from Seiji's hold. Somehow I felt that glare was being directed to me.

"You have to look passionate when you'll be kissing her." Was he also not comfortable with that scene?

"I'm fine." Hiroto adjusted his position and nodded to him

He shook his head and grumbled, "I'm ready!"

The director nodded and signaled the resume of the shot.

He muttered something under his breath and then determination filled his eyes. I recognised that determined expression. He was going to kiss her. Now. The light diminished. My breath was caught. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her face towards him and kissed her. He kissed her. He _bloody_ French-kissed her!

Hiroto's arm was draped around her waist and Izumi's hands were crossed at the back of his neck, each kissing each other. Fiercely. Passionately. Hungrily. I gulped. The scene was realistic. Way much too realistic. It was as beautiful as it was tearing my heart apart.

The tears, that I was trying so hard to hold in, rushed out. Seiji reached for my hand and pressed it tight. He knew what I was feeling. But at that moment, all my attention was still on them, Hiroto and Izumi. I had to blink to see around the film of tear. They were still kissing. Why did he have to make that scene so real?

I felt a powerful need to hit Izumi as well as Hiroto. I don't know why, but I feel as if Hiroto is angry with me. But why?

I should be the one to be furious at him. Should I?

No, he is only doing his job. And doing it very fine. My tears continued to flow out. I quickly dried my eyes. I hoped I could pass as if everything was okay. But I knew it was to no avail, as my eyed watered again. Oh no.

I whispered to Seiji, "I'm going outside."

And I dashed out.

**The next chapter will be in Hiroto's ****POV. ****I think it would be fun to know his trend of thoughts. So stay tune. :D**

**SyaoranRules 2711**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **

**I wanted to update this chapter ****13.10.11**** but I was too busy. It was my birthday which I believe was not that important. Anyway, I really hope, you people like this chapter. **

**blackcatneko999 – ****Thank you for such a nice review. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Hiroto's POV

Damn. I don't want to act this scene. The only one I would be at ease to kiss would be my Kirari. I remember the time, when Kirari had first joined in this world of glamour and had bagged a role in a movie, with me as her co-star. She was so nervous when she learnt that she had to kiss me. She had already accepted the role and all. Well, that served her right for not reading the contract properly. I sighed inwardly. She was not comfortable to kiss someone she didn't like. And it's evident that at that time, she loved Seiji. Though I don't know why she fell in love with me, for I know she deserved someone better than me, when she had someone as gentle, kind and understanding as Seiji to love. But then again I would never completely understand her. There are times that I don't even know what's passing through her mind. I can't say that I wasn't interested in her before. For no apparent reasons, I always came to her rescue whenever she needed my help. I called her 'idiot' and other means things, but I always helped her. In spite of all that, she remained my friend. Probably at the time, I didn't realise my growing feelings for her.

I knew that she wanted to have Seiji as her co-partner. Why would she not want that? She liked him, so she would want to kiss him. That's normal, no? For someone to want to kiss her crush. However, I can't deny the fact that I was hurt. At that time, I didn't know why, but I think understand the reason better now. I was shocked, it would be an understatement; I froze and stared at her wide-eyed, when she accidentally confessed her love for me while ranting about how she cared for me. I mean, who wouldn't be when your love who you knew loved your best friend confesses her love to you out of blue. I swear that girl is crazy. I love her though. I don't recall what I replied but I knew, I had closed the space between us and captured her lips. I tried not to smile. Thankfully nobody noticed. I was supposed to be acting. That thought itself brought me back to the reality.

This scene was mainly focused on the kiss that Izumi and I have to share. Wasn't it enough that she stole my first kiss that we have to kiss again? I swear if it wasn't for Kirari, who wanted that I accept the room, for the movie would be a big hit; I don't know how she predict that but hey, my girl friend is crazy, no?, I would have declined the offer. Like I said, she didn't read the contract fully. It was later that she learnt about the kissing scene, when Chairman Muraniishi told her. I thought she already knew, and despite that she wanted me to do the role.

. . .

"There is a kissing scene as well?" Kirari repeated Chairman's sentence.

"With Izumi?"

"You didn't know Kirari-chan?" She shook her head.

"Baka, didn't you read the contact?" I asked.

"I did, but it was so long, that I skipped some parts,"

She never learns, does she? It had happened once the same thing with her. She better be thankful because at that time, I was the one she had to kiss and I was able to thwart the scene in an almost kissing one.

"Apparently the most important ones." Kumoi-san added.

Kirari closed her eyes and gently shook her head, as if trying to gain control of her thoughts and mind. Her hair danced and settled messingly on shoulder, some emphasizing her heart-shaped face. She looked truly beautiful at that moment. And what completely mesmerized me was the smile she let out after. It wasn't a fake one, but wasn't entirely true as well. I neared her and caught her by the waist. She smiled at me and muttered, "It's alright, I'm sure Hiroto will be able to perfect that act."

Isn't she jealous? If she is, she's doing quite a great job concealing it. But I knew she didn't like the idea of I kissing Izumi. Obviously she would not want her boy friend to kiss another girl. Who would want that?

. . .

"See you tomorrow." I whispered in her ears as I dropped her home.

"Hiroto." she smiled and quickly planted a kiss on my cheeks. She then backed away, her back hitting the door of the car.

"This isn't the right way to wish your boy friend 'goodnight', my sweetheart, especially when it's raining." I said, pulling her closer than ever to me.

"Are you even Hiroto? You know the one who is rude and is my boy friend, for you're being very sweet, leaving the former part, of course."

"It should reassure you coz you know that you Hiroto is always, even if he is sometimes possessed by his love for his girl friend." I retorted, nibbling the earlobe.

She pushed me and mumbled while blushing, "Seriously Hiroto, are you alright?"

I neared her and caged her with my arms. I bent to her level and kissed her. We had never kissed with this passion before. And I was glad we were able to do it. Her fingers were all tangled in my messy hair. And I was almost lying on her. On the back seat. After a good fifteen minutes of kissing, we were out of breath. I kissed her one last time and drove away.

. . .

Kirari accompanied me. I knew she was reluctant and possibly not liking the idea of having to watch the last scene. But I can't be hundred percent sure as she did not say anything in that favour. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Seiji standing close to Kirari, laughing together. When did he arrive? As far as I know he had already performed all his scenes. Did he understand something that I didn't?

I didn't like, for no concrete reason, that while I was chewing my mind as to not hurt her with this kissing scene, she looked carefree and absolutely unbothered by the scene that is taking place in front of her. But this facilitated my task. I could probably act upon the scene better than ever. My concentration broke when I saw Seiji's arms around her shoulder, smiling fondly at her. Did he like her? Why is Kirari allowing him to do so? Didn't she tell me that he's like her brother? Or does she still like him a little? Wouldn't that be incest, in some way, as she considered him as her brother? I was being absurd. But why couldn't I think right? I'm so messed up. I quietly growled. I think I scared Izumi for she moved away from me. Not that I was protesting.

"Cut." The director said. I descended from my clouds of jumbling thoughts. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

He made his way towards us, took a deep breath and said, "Kazama-kun, you were not in the scene. I believe your attention was somewhere else."

Damn he noticed. I glared at him; he didn't know how my mind is messed up right now, with Kirari and Seiji, so he better shut up! Beads of sweat could be seen sliding down the side of his face and he gulped. Maybe I was making this scene difficult for him. . .

"I'm fine." I adjusted my position and nodded at him.

I shook my head and grumbled, "I'm ready!"

The director nodded and signaled the resume of the shot. I muttered, "Better finish this scene now than drag it on."

I felt determined. The spot light was on us. I bent slightly and caught her nape. I pulled her slowly towards me and crashed my mouth onto hers. This kiss had to be passionate. I closed my eyes. I could only think of Kirari and the happiness I felt when we had kissed in the car. And that was the key to make the scene realistic.

I pulled away from her, when the director cried, "It's in!"

The light went on and the entire crew yelled cheers of victory. He congratulated us. I walked towards Seiji. He was alone. Kirari was not with him. Where had she gone? I looked around hoping to find her but in vain. Seiji punched me on the shoulder, smiling, he said, "It was a great shot."

Although his eyes betrayed what he said, I ignored it and asked, "Where is Kirari?"

"Oh, she went outside." He said, frowning.

"What happened?"

"I think you should ask her." I wanted to pull my hair. Maybe Kirari would do me a favour and pull it out herself.

Oh shit, man. I sighed.

I walked around outside, desperately trying to find her. And I did. She was sitting on the stairs, her hair high in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark green blouse, bringing to value her fine and fair skin and a white skirt, showing off her creamy fair thights. She was dressed in a simple yet endearing way. She looked absolutely lethal. Her clothes fitted her perfectly. She had really grown up from the pig tailed, cute fourteen years old girl to a gorgeous eighteen years old. Flashy, fake girls never interested me. Never. Since I met her, the only one I was interested and felt drawn to, was Kirari. She had an exquisite aura surrounding her. I was glad and proud that she was mine, but I don't know what she thought of me now. I sat down nest to her and the second she lifted her face and saw me, she turned to the other side. I frowned.

It seems like I had to give a good explanation, for her to talk to me again.

. . .

**Okay, so now only two chapters remain and then it's goodbye. **

**The next chapter will be changing from Kirari's to Hiroto's POV from time to time. And the last one will be in Seiji's POV- quite short probably, I have not decided yet.**

**Stay tune :)**

**SyaoranRules 2711.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **

**I'm so sorry. I am two month late. So sorry. I had a little trouble finding the correct words to define my ideas of this chapter. I thank you all for being patient. Thanks a lot. That document manger is such a pain sometimes; it does not give me the formatting I want sometimes like now. I can't seem to underline 'Hiroto's POV' as much as I try. God!  
><strong>

**Okay, now, I thank all who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**blackcatneko999**** – Thanks for the birthday wishes and for waiting. You had been a faithful reviewer and for that I'm grateful to you.**

**Angie188**** – Thanks for reviewing. Thanks a lot.**

**To my anonymous reviewer; ****Just a reader**** – I'm so sorry. I know I took so much time in updating. Hope you'll forgive me. I read your review and decided that I must make a must and find words to write this chapter. Thanks a lot. You not only helped me but all the other readers who were waiting impatiently for another chapter. **

**So, only one chapter left and it's the end. The next chapter would be some kind of epilogue in Seiji's POV. I mentioned it before, I guess. Sorry for the long note. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. ^^**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

**Kirari's POV**

I'm so tired. Apparently for no good reason. I know, I'm always so full of energy and suddenly exclaiming that I was tired was just as if I had got two heads. Trust me, this is something I would not like to have. I'm emotionally tired. I'm asking multiples questions on myself. Something which is starting to result as a headache.

I never felt the need to question how I look, but having a good looking boy friend _does_ that to you? Right?

"God, so confusing." I mumbled, rubbing my temple. Seriously, I should just go and ask Hiroto whether that kiss mean anything to him. It's not that hard . . . is it?

"Talk about yourself." God, I'm talking to myself. Now why would Hiroto want someone so crazy, as his girl friend? I will not be surprised if he breaks up with me as soon as he sees me. My eyes glassed. I'm being so paranoid. I'm so messed up!

I shook my head and brushed my tears. However my eyes watered. Again. Tears kept sliding down my face. The more vehemently I try to dry them up, they came back with double force. Talk about mess up person, I thought sarcastically.

Suddenly the scenery, across where I sat, attracted me. I don't know why but it stirred a feeling of peace in me. Though, it was nothing extraordinary; just an old amusement park with kids playing. I felt peaceful. They seemed so carefree. Nothing that corresponds to me in anyway, right now. Well I can't be jealous of them; I did have my share of fun as a kid. To think at the age of 14, I was not the slightest bit interested to have a boy friend, and now I was mopping because of my boy friend, himself.

Speaking about my boy friend, I should be with him right now. Well, truth to be told, I should not even be here in the first place. I should be inside the studio, cheering for the final take of the movie and congratulating my boy friend. Congratulating him for the success of the last shoot; that kissing scene.

'Your boy friend kissed someone else in front of you.' A little voice in my head muttered.

As if I wasn't crazy enough, now I have another voice, which I distinctly think is inside my head, talking to me. Realising what it said, I frowned. He was just fulfilling the job_**I **_**forced** him to undertake. So it had no right to say this. I was angry at that stupid voice. I forced myself to calm down and waited. Nothing happened. The voice did not say anything again. Good, but it left me thinking about that kiss scene. As if I haven't had a lot of time to think. My eyes watered again involuntarily.

'Then why are you crying?' The voice seemed to be smirking now. I'm no crying, right? I don't have any reason to cry. Then why is it saying that I'm crying. My eyes are just allergic to all that dust that keeps entering them. That's it. I'm not crying. As soon as I thought of that, a sob threatened it. I covered my face in the palms of my hands.

My tears started running non stop.

'See people, she is in denial.' My shoulders shook. It was right, I was crying bout why. Why was I crying over something . . . _something so trivial _as this_?_

'Your heart obviously doesn't think of that _something _as trivial.'

"You are not HELPING." I muttered, staring at the kids in the park. Great as long as I was discussing with it mentally, it could pass as okay but now . . . I sighed. If someone was looking at me, they would think I'm crazy.

'I think. . .'

'Stupid brain, your job is to **think** in any circumstances.' I thought back, cutting that irritating voice short.

What is wrong with me? Today is the worst day of my life. Seriously. Since the morning, I had the impression of something wrong with me and that idea continues to progress. I had been trying to push any thoughts of the last scene till the day it actually takes place, and now that it did, I don't know what to do anymore. How will I look at Hiroto? I will always be reminded of him kissing Izumi even though I was the one who wanted him to do this movie but still that did not help me feel better. Worst, if Hiroto decides to break up with me, now that he knows what he is missing. NO! I don't want that. Stupid tears, Go away. My eyes must be red now, with all that crying.

"I'm so pathetic.' I whispered.

'No wonder Hiroto prefers to kiss someone else.'

"Ah shut it!" I growled, only to feel angst again. I had enough of that voice. It did not help me at all, just pushing me to cry harder. Somebody help me!

I wish I did not make him accept that role. I wish he never had had to kiss Izumi. I wish . . . I wish I would stop to be so selfish and think only about myself.

The gust of wind played with my hair. I pressed it down with the help of my hand. I dried my face which was still strained with tears and resumed mopping. Yeah, right, seriously what's next? More mopping or Hiroto coming to break up with me?

I felt someone sitting next to me. I tensed. Was it Hiroto? I lifted my face and saw the object of my affections and troubles. Oh no, he's really going to break up with me. What do I do? I did the only thing I was capable of doing at that instant; I quickly looked away!

* * *

><p><em>Last time: Hiroto's POV<em>

I frowned. It seems like I had to give a good explanation, for her to talk to me again.

**Hiroto's POV**

I frowned. What should I do? Should I just sit next to her and enjoy the breeze? Hiroto, you idiot, you did not come here to enjoy the breeze. I scolded myself. I looked at Kirari. Her back was straight, alert as if telling me to go away. No way as hell I am leaving. I have to talk to her.

I tentatively neared her, and said, "Kirari."

She tensed and waited. I pulled her towards me and hugged her by her waist. She went still.

"Do you want something Hiroto?"

"Kirari, I know you have every right to be angry with me, and I'm not stopping you . . ."

"Angry? With you? No, I'm not angry with you." She replied nervously.

"Kirari, I'm sorry." No response. I continued, "I'm so sorry . . ."

"For what? For kissing her? You had to. It was necessary for the last scene." She was truthful but something was amiss. She was hiding something.

"Kirari, tell me what's on your mind? Truthfully."

"Truthfully, you say? Okay." She breathed in and unclasped my hand from her waist. Oh no, she is angry. She will not break up with me? I silently feared.

She stood up and faced me. I mimicked the same movement. It was the first time I noticed her eyes. They were red. Was she crying? My eyebrows furrowed in a concerning manner.

"Kirari . . . "

"Jerk, why the hell did you not warn me before kissing her like that?"

"I know I wanted you to accept the role but . . ."

"Kirari, I . . ." I looked pleadingly at her. I moved towards her but she stopped me.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Did I like something?

"Kissing her."

"What?" Where did she get that idea from? I only liked her. I thought she knew it.

"Never mind." She looked to her side.

I took her hand and pulled her towards me. I hugged her, caging her in my embrace. She looked so small in my arms. I breathed deeply in her hair. Strawberry shampoo. My favourite.

"Kirari, I was angry."

She lifted her hair and looked at me with her beautiful amber orbs.

"I know. You were angry at me. I sensed it." She whispered.

"I was not angry at you. Who gave you that idea?"

"You." I chuckled.

"No silly, I was not."

"Then?" She looked curiously at me.

"I was jealous." I admitted, the tips of my ears reddening.

"Of what?"

"Of Seiji and you."

"What? But why?" She looked wonderingly at me.

"You guys were talking and laughing while I was nervous with kissing another girl."

"You were nervous? You looked anything but that." She asked accusingly.

"I mask my emotions well."

She nodded. She knew how emotionless I could be.

She pulled away from my embrace and put her hand on my cheek.

"You didn't have to be jealous of Seiji and me. He was cheering me up. I dreaded that kissing scene. But I wanted to be there for you."

She wanted to be there for me and I . . . hurt her. I mentally groaned. She was so nice. But then again, if she was not, she would not be kirari. I kissed her hand and confessed, "I thought you still liked him a little."

"He was just comforting me. He's like my brother." She frowned at me.

"I needed that, you know. It's not easy to watch your boyfriend kissing someone else.

I scratched my head and looked down.

"How would you feel if I kissed someone else in front of you?" She continued.

"I would not like it." The thought of my Kirari kissing someone else had my blood boil. She was mine.

"You are mine." I said.

"To think I thought you would break up with me." She mumbled, not intending for me to hear, I think.

"You thought I would break up with you?"

She nodded, embarrassed.

"I thought you would do the same." She gaped at me.

"No, of course not. I love you."

She closed the space between us and whispered, "I thought maybe you would realise that Izumi is better than me after kissing her." How could she think like that? She was everything I ever wanted since I was fifteen. The only girl I ever liked for four years. Kirari.

"I loved you ever since I was fifteen, Kirari. Not someone I just met this year such as Izumi could make me feel what you do to me."

"Mine." She whispered, looking into my eyes.

I bent a little and captured her mouth. She closed her eyes and I did the same. I pulled her closer to me. No space visible between our bodies and we kissed. It was better than the one with Izumi.

We pulled away and Kirari looked teasingly at me.

"What?" I mouthed, I was still smiling.

"I want to try and kiss someone other than you." She smirked at me.

"Don't you dare." I mockingly glared at her.

"See if I don't." She moved away quickly and ran.

I quickly caught up with her and lifted her in the air.

"Oh no, you don't. You're mine." I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yours and you're mine." She laughed.

"Without any doubt." I was glad we were back to normal again. I guided her away from that evil studio and we made our way to that amusement park. She looked happily at the kids and tightened her hold on my hand. She turned towards me and smiled. I couldn't help smiling back at her. She was the only one who could do this to me.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. She blushed prettily. So beautiful.

I really love her. Kirari was **mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kirari's POV<span> **

I couldn't have been so stupid.

'Yes, you were.' That little voice interrupted my thoughts again.

This time, I smiled at both that little voice and Hiroto.

The little voice grinned and disappeared. I no longer needed its help, I guess.

Hiroto smiled back at me and whispered, "I love you."

Never mind his coldness, he warms my heart.

Never mind his jealousy, he makes me feel wanted.

Never mind his possessiveness, he makes me feel loved. By him, always by him.

Never mind his good looks, he just looks at me.

Never mind anything, he was mine.

Hiroto was **mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Epilogue. Stay tune. :D<strong>

**SyaoranRules 2711-**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N – **

**I knew I said this chapter will be short but when I started writing it, I couldn't just stop. And therefore here's the result. I'm so glad I finished this chapter. This is my favourite chapter. Maybe, because it's the last one.**

**There will be two or three bonus chapters. **

**I will do a one-shot of that dream –it will be quite funny. If you are interested, be sure to read it. ^^**

**Okay, I can rejoice now. I have completed my story! Yeahh, cheers of victory.**

**I thank all for the Fav-ing, reviewing and alerting my story. Big thanks to all.**

**Blackcatneko999 ****– **Thanks for your fabulous review. I'm very touched with the way you supported my story. I can tell that my story loves you. :D

**Angie188 ****– **Thanks a lot. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's the last one anyway. ^^

**Cleonaya ****– **I'm glad that you liked it. Chapter 4 can be seen as the last one. However this is the real ending. The Epilogue. Thanks for reviewing.

**Akari988 - **I'm happy that you find it interesting. This is the last chapter, alas. But don't worry; there will be bonus chapters and a one-shot, concerning the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- The Epilogue<strong>

**Seiji's POV (Six months later)**

I dried my hair with the help of my towel. My parents had again brought my career issue yesterday. I sighed. Though they accepted to let me be a singer, they still do not like that profession. I passed by my bed and smiled at Kame-san, sitting on it. She (I absolutely refused to call Kame-san 'it') is the only one I feel free to talk with. Sure, Hiroto is like a brother to me, but there are things that I cannot say to him. I never got angry at Hiroto except when he had covered Kame-san with liquid. We did not talk for days and each had practiced alone. I laughed softly; Kirari had tried to reconcile us but failed miserably. But still, everything had turned out well. Ah, good days.

I lied on my bed and faced Kame-san. She looked at me, her eyes rounding as she tried to figure what I was thinking. She was so cute. Both Kirari and Hiroto knew how I was attached to her. Hiroto could not understand why I felt so. Kirari understood to some degree but she doesn't know to what extent I loved my little Kame-san. Too bad, I did not get to give her the ring I had got for her for that day Kirari and I were posing for a competition, with us being a newly married couple. I had to give her the ring to make the little act seem more real. I told her to keep it anyways. She was so nice and sweet, that was why I thought I liked her more than a friend. I was jealous of Hiroto when she had talked to him before, because she was someone I could talk and relate with. She was like the little sister I never had. I realized that I liked her very much, yes, but it was more in the sisterly way.

Hikaru and I often jokes who will initiate a fight; Kirari or Hiroto. Even though, they were together, they still irritated each other. I had seen Hiroto jealous before and many times – always revolving around Kirari- but never had I seen Kirari jealous. No, maybe once; when Hiroto and Fubuki acted as if they were kissing. Or twice, with Izumi's case four years ago and the six months ago incident . . .

Kirari had tried so hard to stay composed and not break down into tears, but in the end she could not. She had run out of the studio, her eyes filled with tears. I did not follow her; it had not been my place to do so. The last shoot had soon ended and Hiroto searched for her. I had congratulated him for the success of the shoot. However, I could not be totally happy with Kirari being upset and crying.

He then had asked me the obvious question I knew he was going to ask, "Where is Kirari?"

His eyes had been looking for her from the time he got off the stage . . . I had told him she went outside. He looked uncertain as he asked, "What happened?"

Again, it was not my place to tell. I would not meddle in their affairs.

"I think you should ask her." He had stared at me and had then ran his hand in his hair, tugging slightly at it. I could tell that he was frustrated. He had sighed and walked outside.

I had known that they would solve whatever misunderstanding they had. They were really in love. So, a small confusion could not tear that love apart. And I can proudly say that my belief was right. I had stayed in the studio. The director was thanking all the crew for their hard work and I, for having played my role very well. He looked sure that the movie would be a hit and it had been. Hiroto had bragged as to how it could not have been, with the SHIPS as the co-leading actors and Kirari had jammed her elbow in his stomach. He had hissed and then corrected his sentence, "Not without Kirari's and everyone's help, of course." She smiled in appreciation and when she was not looking at him, Hiroto let out a small smile. He really loved her.

When I headed out later, Hiroto and Kirari were locked in an embrace. I had smiled. They had solved their differences, as I had thought they would.

I don't know how, while thinking, I fell asleep. And on top of that, I had a strange funny dream that I quite liked.

_Skip dream . . . _

As I entered the room, I was welcomed by a cry. I frowned. What has happened? If I'm not mistaken, it was Hiroto. I looked at Kame-san seriously and then suddenly had an urge to laugh as I recalled my dream. But I refocused myself at the scene in front of me. Kirari looked a bit angry but more composed than Hiroto. What in the world happened? Was I still dreaming?

"Wasn't that kissing enough the last time, that they want me to do a _**Sex **_scene?" Hiroto bellowed. My mouth fell out opened. Were they out of their mind? Nobody in their right mind would want a 20 years old do a sex scene. I shook my head. This industry is crazy.

"With who?" Kazumi-san asked.

Chairman Muranishi laughed nervously and replied, "With Izumi."

"What?" Hiroto growled at him.

"He is not going to do it." Kirari said seriously to the chairman.

"As sure as hell I'm not!" Hiroto glared.

"Calm down, Hiroto-kun. If you don't want to do it, don't!" Chairman Muranishi said.

"What made them think I would do it, anyway?" Kirari patted his arm and he relaxed a bit.

"Um . . ." The chaiman trailed off.

"Speak, old man." Hiroto sighed.

"Well since you attempted your kissing scene very finely the first time, in front of your girl friend but are still together, they thought . . ."

Kirari cut him off, "That you wouldn't mind taking it a step ahead."

"What the hell?" Hiroto growled menacingly.

"Yes, my thought exactly. What is happeneing to this industry?" I made my presence known to them.

"Oh Seiji, there you are." Chairman Muranishi exclaimed in relief. Why was he so happy to see me? I scratched my head.

"Just reject the offer, Hiroto-kun. I know you don't want to do it." He eyed the couple teasingly and led Kuzumi-san and I, by my arm to his office. Why was he taking us there?

I looked at them as they sat on a sofa, talking. If they did not have to talk to me, why make me come here? Weird.

I glanced at my shoulder and nearly screamed. Where was Kame-san? I looked frantically round the room. She was not here. Maybe she remained in the other room.

I quickly re-entered the said-room and let a relieved sigh. She was with Naa-san. I was so afraid. Pouf.

My attention was suddenly brought to Hiroto and Kirari.

"Kirari, I can't believe they thought I would accept that offer?" Hiroto muttered incredulously.

Kirari sat on the sofa arm and rubbed his back. "They don't know you, that's why."

"Very true." He looked up at her and smiled. He neared her face to his and kissed her mouth.

I don't know why I feel that I shouldn't be watching this, but they weren't doing anything except talking. Or maybe kissing. But that's a normal thing in dating. So . . .

Oh well, I have to take Kame-san with me.

As I neared them, I heard something that I felt I shouldn't have heard.

"You know. I don't mind doing a sex scene with you for a movie." Hiroto whispered suggestively.

Kirari blushed heavily and smacked his arm.

"I was just kidding, woman. Don't be so aggressive." He mock-glared.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

You don't believe me?" He asked, faking hurt.

"Nope." She giggled.

He shook his head as Kirari stood up. She pulled Hiroto to her and whispered, "I don't mind a sex scene with you as long as we are alone, closed in a room." Hiroto looked shocked. Kirari smirked.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." He replied almost immediately.

"Let's go then, we've got a lot of work to do." Kirari said, heading towards the practice room. Hiroto nodded. He looked still shocked.

I was too. The door flew opened as Hikaru arrived.

"Hello, Seiji." She said. When she saw my astonishment, she voiced her concern.

"Seiji, are you okay?"

"I think I heard something I shouldn't have heard."

"Would you mind sharing?" She tilted her head and asked. She looked very cute doing so. I shook my head and muttered an 'okay'.

I really had to clear my mind out. I just witnessed something I shouldn't have. I just found Hikaru very cute and . . . wait there is something I am forgetting. What is it?

Yeah, right. Kame-san. How could I have forgotten about her?

Too mentally shaken, I guess.

**The End – **

* * *

><p><strong>DarkGreen 2711 <strong>

**(Eternal Snow 2711 and SyaoranRules 2711 are my previous pen names. Don't mind my habit of changing pen names. I get bored easily with them.)**

**Till next time then. ^^ )**


End file.
